I'll Bring You Love in The Pouring Rain
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Nessie wants the story of the Lion and the Lamb told to her but every time she was denied. Until one night when she gets scared. Edward comes to calm her, but an unexpected tale leaves his lips. At the moment one-shot but may changed depending on reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**I'll bring you love in the pouring rain.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The rain; typical here in Forks, Washington. It lashed around the house, letting us know of its presence. The entire family was in the living room watching a movie, apart from little Nessie, who had been in bed for about half an hour now. Thunder was our next companion; it echoed and rebounded off the walls. The next sound that occupied my complex mind was a small whimpering, then a cried word; which broke my unbeating heart.

"Daddy!!" I silently lifted Bella off me and kissed her.

"Come back soon," she smiled. I was proud of how far she had come since she had become one of us. Her eyes had turned a more pleasant topaz, I still preferred her adoring chocolate gaze but I would take what I could get.

"As fast as my heart will let me," I murmured. I took in her perfect figure one more time before I turned and proceeded up the stairs to Nessie's room. I slowly creaked the door open and peered in.

"Nessie, are you alright?"

"Daddy! I'm sca-" another rumble of thunder stopped Nessie in her tracks and she screamed.

"SCARED!" she wailed the last word. Terror entered her eyes and she ran up to me and grabbed my leg.

" Make it go away, daddy," she pleaded of me. I bent down and scooped her up in my arms, taking her into my protective embrace.

"I'm here, little one, no need to be afraid; daddy's here," I cooed. I slowly travelled with her to her bed and placed her back under the covers.

"Don't leave me daddy." How could I not grant her request? I nodded my confirmation and she scooted over in her bed and patted the space she had made, gesturing me to join her. I obliged her willingly and as soon as I had got on the bed she moved over and leant on my chest.

"Will it stop daddy?" she asked about the thunder.

"Of course, my love, but not tonight I'm afraid," I admitted to her, at the news her little face grew more worried.

"But don't worry, I'm here," I comforted and she smiled at that. Aww, my daughters smile, it's like a thousand rainbows all at once. When she smiles I cant help but smile to, she's the most perfect, sweetest girl a father could ask for. I will love her for as long as I am around and nothing can change that.

"I know you're here daddy and I love you for it." Her words lifted my heart and sent me flying. To hear the words 'I love you' from your daughter is all you can ask for.

"Tell me the story of the lion and the lamb, daddy!" Her glistened whenever she mentioned Bella and mine's story. She would love the tale of a heartbroken lion that finds this fragile lamb in his path. I had always refused to tell the story though but seeing as today was becoming rather special I decided to finally tell little Nessie the story.

"Once upon a time, there once was a Lion. The lion was sad because he had no one to love him. Of course he had his family but he didn't love them as much as he should have."

"Why?" she murmured.

"Well…" I struggled to find an appropriate answer. "The lion didn't want to be a lion you see. He wanted to be a friendlier animal. He hated himself for it and got annoyed at his lion family for trying to say he couldn't do anything to change himself."

"But aren't you supposed to love your family?" her little face creased up in a tiny frown. I chuckled.

"His daddy had taken him in because his real mummy and daddy had died. So you see he loved this new daddy for taking him in but hated that he had to change to join his family."

"Change, in what way?"

"The lion was originally a lamb but his new daddy changed him into a ferocious lion." This was a rather comical way to describe the change and I had to smile. I was granted a beaming smile from Nessie in return.

"But that's not possible," she chuckled.

"Anything is possible, Nessie," I relied cryptically

"Ok, so what happens after all this then?" she asked of me.

"Well they move to the small town of Forks, Washington."

"Where we live?" She asked, her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Yep."

"So I can go and meet this lion one day then?"

"Sure you may see him, lurking in the forest. Or maybe, just maybe, he's right before your eyes." She smiled and snuggled closer.

"When does the lamb come into the story?" She moaned.

"Right about know I would think." I smiled at my daughter's impatience. "Right so they go to school and one day the most beautiful lamb enters one of his classes"

"And they just fall in love like that? That's not a very realistic ending," she pouted.

"No they don't just fall in love. At first the lion hates the lamb because she smelt so good to him and it was hard to not become a monster once again so he left for a long time until he could face her again." Nessie yawned, her little nose scrunched up as she tried to stay awake. "And you should be asleep by now miss. I shouldn't be sitting here telling you stories."

"Oh, please, daddy, I want to hear it!" she demanded.

"Very well." I shook my head; my daughter can get me to do anything. "So after a while the lion went back to school and found the lamb once again and she still smelt lovely but he refused to harm her. They talked for the first time and he grew strangely fond of her. Well, long story short, they started seeing more of each other and eventually they thought they were falling for each other and so they decided to see where this would take them."

"Awww, yay!" I beamed at my daughter's excitement; she deserved to be happy. This night may have a lot more in store for me then previously planned.

Sot that's how it went for a good hour, me just talking about Bella and I, yet she was never the wiser that the story was about her parents at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Long time no update! Sorry guys got a new kitten called Treacle and she's a bit of a handful. also this stor is really hard to write... more of that after the chapter. For now enjoy! Review please. Sorry its short.**_

_**New ending to previous chapter:**_

"Awww, yay!" I beamed at my daughter's excitement; she deserved to be happy. This night may have a lot more in store for me then previously planned.

"So after that the lion kept warning the lamb to stay away from him because he was a villain and didn't deserve her affections. Yet amazingly the lamb refused to keep her distance. Instead the lion offered to take the lamb to Seattle because she needed to do some shopping… err Nessie?" I looked down at the peaceful expression on my daughters face. She had fallen asleep. I scooted out from under her, placing her head softly on the pillow. I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up over her.

"Good night, my little lamb." A smile played on her face as she dreamed. I was sure tonight her dreams would be full of lions and lambs. And love… especially love.

I travelled back downstairs to my Bella.

"You're back," She beamed when she saw me, "What story was it tonight?" I scooped her up, placed her on my lap and kissed her with everything I had.

"Ours"

_**Chapter 2**_

The following night the rain, along with the thunder, still had not ceased and as usual Nessie was scared, Jasper confirmed it. I heard her trundle downstairs as Jasper and I were playing chess, clutching at her teddy, Crystal.

"Daddy?" The one word halted the game and I beckoned her towards me. She shuffled over and I picked her up, placing her on my lap.

"You should be in bed, Missy." I chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Crystal wanted to hear the rest of the Lion and the Lamb story." She murmured, face glistening with a smile. I shook my head.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't know. Jazz, what do you think, has crystal been good enough to deserve it?" I chuckled, including Jasper in what was fast becoming a nightly charade.

"Why, lil lady, I believe that you should be in bed, along with Crystal … but what crystal wants, crystal gets." He mused, shaking his head. "I can beat you later" Jasper added to me, getting up from his chair to see what Alice was up to.

"In your dreams." I whispered to his departing form. I to rise from my chair, placing Nessie on the floor and grabbing her hand, walking her to her room.

I open her door and she rushed to her bed, taking up her position under the covers. I slipped in next to her as she once again placed her delicate head on my chest, waiting for me to speak.

"So, where were we? Seeing more of each other, yes?" She nodded vigorously.

"Right, well. At this point you have to remember that the Lamb didn't know the Lion was evil and could potentially hurt her at all. Wanting to prove to himself he wasn't just that the Lion offered to drop the lamb off to Port Angeles so she could do some shopping." Thinking of what I was going to say next made me smile to meself and chuckle internally. "However the Lion didn't trust the Lamb so watched over her at the shopping mall, checking to see where she was all the time."

"Stalker Lion" Nessie murmured, amused.

"Looking back I'm sure he would agree it was a little … possessive." I allowed, "So as it was getting late she noticed that the Lamb drifted off away from the friends she had met there heading for a bookstore. He followed her in the car when he saw some men who were… well… not very nice." I almost felt like growling, remembering that night very clearly… the dark alley… the sound of Bella's racing heart and desperate attempt to dissuade them... the cruel, pathetic advances made by them lowlife's. Trying to get of the subject I swiftly carried on "Rescuing her from them, the lion drove her back home after having some dinner, which he didn't eat as he didn't like lamb food."

"I don't like lamb food either daddy." She mumbled, dozing off, eyes closed, breathing growing heavy, deeper. She fell under in seconds and I kissed her and bid her goodnight. Switching the light off in the hall I then travelled downstairs back to Jasper, who had turned the TV on, awaiting my return.

"Ready for this?" I asked. He flicked the TV off and got up, travelling to his seat at the table.

"What, to whop your skinny behind? Sure thing." Soon our minds where absorbed once again in the wonderful world of chess, Jasper still thinking he could win.

I won 4-1 out of five games in the end… just for the record.

**_The important facts about this story that are hilarious when made into lion and the lamb situations:_**

**_Lion doesn't eat Lamb food = Edward doesn't eat human food. (This just made me crack up when I read it as I was typing I just sounds silly)_**

**_The lion was originally a lamb = Edward was originally a human (come on try picturing a lamb suddenly turning into a lion and try not to laugh!)_**

**_Okay… that's it just try to imagine the entire film/book of twilight and input a picture of a lion/lamb wherever Edward/Bella are in the scene at the time. Give it a stir and let the hilarity ensue._**

**_The hardest thing about this story is the fact that lions and lambs look nothing alike and not the same species (at least where I come from!) but Edward and Bella are both human in appearance so the whole Bella didn't know he was a vampire 'lion' seems just plain stupid as I'm quite sure Lamb Bella would be able to see that yeah… Edward is a lion. So what else could there be that is not immediately noticeable about Edward that lamb Bella can find out about? So I got to thinking and I thought "Maybe the ability to kill her would work instead of the actual fact of he's a Vamp/Lion."_ **


End file.
